White collar Xmas sequel
by iluvglee1
Summary: Hey guys here is the sequel to white collar xmas hope you guys like but if u haven't read the prequel to this then you might want to. Peter/Neal slash.


**Hey guys I'm back abe writing this on my phone so bare with me plz but ur wish is my command and those of u wonder where El is in this well let's just say it explains it in this chapter**.

* * *

Peter took a deep breath and fixed his tie again. He just couldn't believe that he and Neal were finally getting married. Elizabeth sighed irritably at how many times Peter had took a deep breath in the last 5 minutes. "Peter u need to calm down."

Peter looked at his sister. "El how do you expect me to calm down? I am getting married to a man I have been with for three years and I used to hate his guts. I also have never been married before in case u forgot."

"Peter it's going to be just fine, he loves you and you love him. Everything will be fine. Now finish getting ready you have 5 minutes to get yourself together and presentable."

* * *

Meanwhile with Neal...

Neal straightened his tie and took a deep breath. He looked up when he heard the door open and in came Diana. "Hey Neal how u holding up?"

"I'm doing good just a little anxious." He replied.

"Well there's nothing to be anxious about, Peter will be waiting for you at the other end of that alter, everything will be just fine."

Neal just looked at her incrediously. "And that's supposed to make me feel better?" He asked incredulously."

"I guess it really didn't but finish getting ready you have five minutes."

"Ok."

*insert line break here*

Peter watched as the love of his life stood in front of him ready to spend the rest of their lives together. They turned to Mozzie, the officiater, and waited for him to begin. "We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Neal Caffrey and Peter Burke. The couple has wrote their own vows and we shall start with Peter." Mozzie said, then nodded to Peter.

Peter took a deep shaky breath and began. "Neal 5 years ago when I first started chasing you I thought you were just a cocky son of a gun who I would hate just as much as I hate the criminals I go after but after a year of working with you I started to feel something that I couldnt believe I would ever feel for you. So one day I acted on my feelings toward you and was surprised to find out you felt the same way, I have loved you ever since and can't wait to be officially married to you. And I swear if u don't say 'I Do' I will probably die of disappointment." Peter finished. The crowd and Neal and Mozzie laughed.

"Peter you have to remember that the first day we met I wasn't the only one who had made mistakes." Neal smiled and nodded when Peter shook his head. "Oh yes. I walked right up to you, while you were still chasing me, and talked to you about bonds and all you did was say that mine were safe and let me walk away." Peter looked down shaking his head and the crowd laughed again.

"In my defense we didn't know what he looked like at the time." Peter informed everyone.

Neal nodded and chuckled. "Thats true. But I never told you the real reason I gave you that lollipop that day. I gave it to you because when I saw you I felt a spark and since I didn't have any other way to show you how I felt without being obvious I gave you the sucker."

"You never told me that." Mozzie interrupted.

"Moz." Neal shook his head. "I knew from that day forward that I had to keep you chasing me for as long as I could and when I asked to be let out of jail under your custody I did it so that I could see you more often. I love you Pete Burke and I always will." Neal finished off.

"Ok now Peter please repeat after me: I, Peter Burke,"

"I,Peter Burke," he repeated.

"promise to love and to cherish Neal Caffrey,"

"Promise to love and to cherish Neal Caffrey,"

"Through sickness and in health,"

"Through sickness and in health,"

"As long as we both shall live." Mozzie finished.

"As long as we both shall live. I Do."

"Good ok now Neal repeat after me: I, Neal Caffrey,"

"I, Neal Caffrey," he repeated.

"Promise to love and to charish Peter Burke,"

"Promise to love and to charish Peter Burke,"

"Through sickness and in health,"

"Through sickness and in health,"

"For as long as we both shall live." Mozzie finished.

"For as long as we both shall live. I Do."

"By the power invested in me from the state of New York, I now pronounce you man and husband, you may now kiss Neal, Peter."

And so they did. A slow, gentle, passionate kiss.

* * *

**hope you guys liked it. I am a 14 year old girl that doesn't know much about weddings or gay marriages in New York but I really wanna go to New York, I am sorry if anything is wrong on here. I shall make maybe one more chapter then an epilogue, idk if there will be anymore chapters than that. hope you liked. reviews are welcome. love ya guys. Sorry it's so short.**


End file.
